Changes
by BelleBailey
Summary: Ponyboy and Soda are put into a boys home. Is everyone going to be able to handle it? Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The verdict

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Summary: Instead of the judge saying they could stay together, Ponyboy and Soda get put into a boy's home. But four years is a long time. What's going to happen? More importantly is Pony going to be able to handle being away from his brothers and the gang? Will Soda and Pony going to be able to return? I did proof read. Sorry if there are still mistakes. Hopefully I got most of them. Thanks for reading!

(Ponyboy's point of view)

No. No. No. He can't. Soda, Darry, and I have to be kept together. I was ignoring everything else the judge was saying. Something about us being able to get out of the boys home when we were 18. For Soda that was only another year. His seventeenth birthday was in a week. I had four years. Four years without the gang and my brothers. I turned around and saw tears in Darry and Soda's eyes. I tried to keep myself from crying. Two-Bit and Steve were watching with stunned faces. A lady from social services tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She motioned for me to stand up, I obeyed. I wanted to look at my brothers but I couldn't. I knew that if I looked at them, I would break down. We all headed home one last time.

There is actually got a good look at my brothers without the tears. As usually but worse, Darry looked older. Soda's grin was gone and both of them had red, puffy eyes. Darry didn't say anything at first but pulled me into a tight embrace. That did it. I started crying harder then I ever had. Soda joined us, trying to say something that would calm me down. Darry turned to the social services lady.

"Can we have a minute," he asked politely.

She nodded and left, shutting the front door behind her. Darry turned back to me.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. You and me might be able to stay together for while," said Sodapop.

"But what happens if they spilt us up? What's going to happen when you turn 18?"

"As soon as we both turn 18, we'll be back together again. No one can stop us."

"Soda, that's not going to happen for 4 years, I can't wait until then."

"You're going to have to, baby. I'll be in the same house. I will wait. As soon as you turn 18, we'll be a family again."

I stared at Darry. I was already missing them both. I didn't want to leave them. I didn't want to go somewhere strange and pretend that that was going to be my life. I just wanted to stay here. The social services lady stuck here head in the front door and told us that it was getting late and we need to start getting my clothes and things packed. Soda and I were getting our things together, while Darry and social services lady stayed downstairs. We got everything that we knew that we would need. Soda gave me his DX cap and I gave him my copy of _Gone with the wind_. We left Darry a note on our bed.

When Soda and I got downstairs, Steve and Two-Bit were there also. I walked up to Darry while Soda went to talk to Steve and Two-Bit. Darry pulled me in for another hug. He handed me a heavy plastic bag. I gave him a confused look, which he must have found funny. I looked in and found five new books. Well used but new to me.

"I know that that's only going to keep you busy for a month or so. Remember, as soon as you turned 18, you're welcome back."

"I'll be here on my birthday."

"Soda, buddy I'll miss you."

"I can't go back to school since I dropped out. They wouldn't let me go back. So I'll still be working at the DX."

As soon as Soda told Steve that he would continue to work at the DX, Steve hugged. Soda and I switched. I was shocked when Steve gave me a hug. I thought he hated me. Two-Bit wasn't for hugging, he just grinned.

"We'll see you really soon, kid. If they let you call us and let you leave that place. Maybe we could hang out at the DX."

"That'll be great. I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too. It's not going to be the same around here."

"Okay boys, we have to leave."

Soda and I followed the lady out of our house. My vision started to blur. I knew I was crying, but I couldn't show it. We got into the car. Soda had his arm around my shoulder he kept telling me that it would be alright. I tried to believe him but I couldn't. We had a plan; to met back when we both turned 18, but I kept going on with the 'what ifs'. Would everything stay the same in four years?

TBC

I'm sorry this first chapter was short but the next chapter might be longer and I didn't want to make them too long. Please read and review. Good or bad. Should I continue? Any review is helpful. Hope ya'll enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

Pony and soda's pov about moving into the boy's home. Keep on review please it helps me if I'm making mistakes I know what to fix and good review make me want to write more but don't give me good reviews if there is something off. I proof read this so hopefully I found all mistakes, but some of the kids aren't supposed to have good grammar. Enjoy. Please review.

Pony's POV

The ride here was so quite. Soda didn't say and word to me, just starred out the window. The drive was only 40 minutes which isn't supposed to be that long, so how come it felt like an eternity. Maybe it wouldn't have been so long if it wasn't for the social services lady. I really wish she'd shut it. All she kept talking about it that Soda and I are probably going to be living at the boy's home until we each turn 18 because we're too old to get adopted. I hated her for saying that. I had a family, I wasn't an orphan. I had the gang and I had my brothers. It wasn't our fault that our parents died. Why did we need to be separated too? I think the initial shock was wearing off because I started to feel angry. Why did the judge think Darry couldn't take care of us? He was doing a good job for the past year. Finally the 40 minute drive was over.

Soda and I jumped out of the car and look at our new surroundings. It looked like middle-income lived here. No greasers, no Socs. I still would rather be home. The neighborhood houses were very close together, only about five feet between houses. They were kind of cookie cutter houses. Every few looked alike. There were people taking care of their lawns and getting ready for winter. They either were ignoring that we were there or minding their own business. We grabbed our stuff and walked around the other side of the car to be welcome by a four story house. It was nice. Clean, but smelled musky as we entered. There were only five other guys there. They didn't seem to notice us. I didn't care; I didn't want anyone to notice me. The lady who was there to take care of us was nice. She had a kind smile and was this short little thing but I soon found out that she was tuff and was given a lot of respect. She introduced herself as Miss Daisy. The social services lady handed us off to her. Miss Daisy showed us to our rooms. Then I realized something, Soda wasn't going to be sleeping with me. I was going to be having nightmares and no one would be around.

Our rooms were on the forth floor, which was nice because my room had a door that opened to the roof. Soda was going to be in the room next door. My room was about the same size as my room at home, except didn't look as run-down. I had an oak desk and dresser. There was a decent size closet and, of course, a bed. The windows weren't too big and didn't have curtains on them. I put my stuff on my bed. I didn't know if I should unpack or not. I walked over to the window and starred out until I heard Soda's voice.

"Miss Daisy said lunch would be in 20 minutes, you hungry?"

"No."

"Too bad, you're eating. I know you Pony. When you're upset, I have to force food down your throat."

"I want to go home, Soda."

He walked over to me and pulled me in for an embrace.

"I know baby. I know."

He left to unpack his stuff and let me do the same. I could hear the other boys in the house running around and getting yelled at by Miss Daisy for it, but ignored them until one of them came to my door. He was about my height and age. He had jet black hair. He was lean and a little muscular. He had on a simple t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The last thing I noticed was that he had dark black circles under his eyes. He was leaning on the door frame. I refused to move. I gave him back a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Nick."

Great I have to tell him, I was so sick of people and the questions about my name. Today was already bad enough. I guess I was taking to long to reply because I heard Soda's voice.

"I'm Sodapop and this is my brother Ponyboy."

"Tuff names. Are you guys going to Lincoln high?" (AN: sorry if there is a name for the school I forgot)

I wished the questions would just stop coming. I knew what Soda's answer was going to be. He's a dropout. I love my brother but he's not stupid and I hate what people think about him when he tells them he quit school.

"Ponyboy is. I quit school."

"What grade are you in, Ponyboy?"

"Sophomore," I answered. Soda was getting bored and left. I really wish he would have stayed. I didn't want to talk to anyone and if he was here I wouldn't have to do all of the talking myself.

"Hey me too. When do you turn 16?"

"Actually, I'm going to be turning 15 this year. I was moved up a year."

"Really tuff. Well lunch is about to be served," he gave a fake British accent. "Nice talking to you Pony. See ya around."

(Soda's POV)

I left Pony alone with Nick. He'd be fine. He was going to hate me, but he'll live. He needs to make a friend here. I didn't want to be here as much as him but if he was going be here for the next fours years, he was going to need a friend. I headed down to get something to eat. We hadn't eaten all day. I walked slowly down the stairs. It was only an hour ago I was walking down our stairs to leave my house. I headed toward the kitchen, looking up the stairs to see if Ponyboy was behind me. Either he or Nick was following me yet. I entered the kitchen. Miss Daisy was there with another lady. She was wearing an apron so I assumed she was the cook or at least for the moment. She was an older woman around 60's at least. She was wearing an old dress and hair net. When I entered she smiled at me.

"Hello there sweetie, sit down."

I took a seat next to a boy about my age and Miss Daisy sat down next to me. She asked me how I and Pony were doing. I told her that we were fine, but I knew it was a lie. I studied the other boys at the table. They were all there except Pony and Nick. The youngest one looked to be 10 but the other ones where 15 to 17, around my age. The one next to me introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Zack."

"Sodapop."

"Cool name. You new to the boy's homes or are you from a different one?"

"New."

"I knew a guy once that was moved from a boy's home in Pennsylvania. They kicked him out of the other one."

I began to worry about Ponyboy. He didn't do well with new people and even though we were greasers, some of the tougher one, he just stayed away from. I continued to listen to Zack's stories. He was from a little town out of Tulsa that I never heard of. He said that he was going to be a cop when he got out. He said that he wanted to be able to arrest people. Mostly Socs. I laughed when I found out he was a greaser. He didn't act like one. He acted more like a Soc. He said that he used to live in a nice neighborhood. He had a great life until his father walked out on him and his mother and his mother was hit by a drunk driver. I think that is the real reason he wanted to be a cop, do make sure those who broke the law went to jail forever. He said that they drive who killed his mother was never found.

The guy next to him was Rick; he didn't talk much, reminded me of Pony. While Miss Daisy was gone he would lift smaller weights at the table. He was big and muscular. He like to talk about cars. I knew that I was going to be able to get along with this guy. He said that he was trying to get a job where he could work on cars. He couldn't stop talking when I told him that I work at the gas station and worked on cars. He had been living in the boys home for a year now. His parents just left him; walked out and never came back. Probably the worst was the fact that his only other kin, his grandparents, didn't want him.

The youngest boy didn't even make eye contact with me or the other boys. Zack said that both of his parents were murdered and he didn't trust anyone except Miss Daisy because he had been his next door neighbor his whole life, so when they told him he had to go to a boys home, he had a fit until they put him and left him in this one. Whenever someone tried to adopt him, he would act up. He wasn't going anywhere Miss Daisy wasn't; his name of Thomas.

He told me about Nick, who I told him I met upstairs. He was telling me about how he was he since he was 2 months old. No one ever adopted him, but people rarely adopted from a boys home. He was left in the trash outside and Miss Daisy was about to throw out a chair when she found him. He was a complete geek, loved school and reading. He was the only one there who had plans of going to be college, by any means possible.

The last boy, Marcus, there was 3 months away from being 18. Zack said that it was a godsend, because he wasn't exactly the person you wanted to hang out with. He had been arrest 8 times for fighting, threatens Miss Daisy, and bullied around the other boys. The only person he would leave only was the cook. Zack said probably because he thought she would poison him if he did. The other boys just stood clear of him. If they didn't say anything to him or acknowledge him in any way, he mostly kept to himself. I breathed a sigh of relief. Pony was good at keeping to himself so he should have no problem with this guy, but I had to warn him tonight.

"That's it, except I don't know that new guy who came in today. Did he come in with you?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"What happened?"

"Our parents died in a car accident a little over a year ago."

"What, you've been in hiding until they got you," he laughed. I had to laugh too.

"No, we were allowed to live with our brother until one night Ponyboy," I thumbed upstairs. "was jumped along with another friend. Our other friend stabbed one of the boys when they were trying to drown Pony. To get to point, when the state found out, they had a hearing and declared Darry an unfit guardian. Now we're here."

"That sucks. What is your brother Ponyboy like?"

"He loves to read. Always has his nose in a book. He likes going to school. He's quite"

"Sounds like Nick, except quite. Nick loves his talking."

"That's what I was thinking about too. Their upstairs, talking."

Miss Daisy announced it was time for lunch for the boys who weren't down yet. I watched Pony walking slowly down. He reminded me of Johnny. Who looked like a puppy that had been kicked too many time. He didn't pay any attention to anyone. He was sitting in between Miss Daisy and Marcus. I don't remember breathing at all during lunch. I want to protect Pony but I didn't want to make a scene. I just kept my eye on him. When lunch was over the other boys except Marcus, went to watch TV. I followed Pony to his room. He just sat down and read one of the books Darry gave him.

"Pony, you wanna talk?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I hate being here. I want to see Darry."

"I know."

"I just wanna be alone. I'm not going to be hungry for dinner tonight."

"Yes you are."

When dinner came around, Miss Daisy told me that Pony said he was tired and turned in early. This day was horrible. As soon as dinner was over, I checked on Pony and went straight to bed. I closed my eyes and dreamed of home. That dream was awoken by the sounds of screaming. I knew who it was coming from and rushed to Pony's room.

I found him tossing and turning. I was hoping that his screaming didn't wake up anyone else, but Nick was standing there along with Zack. Both of them had a worried look on their faces. I moved past them without saying a word. I sat on Pony's bed shaking him. Miss Daisy had come into the room as some point. She was standing next to me but knew her place and stay out of my way until Pony finally wake up. He shot up and started breathing heavily.

"It's okay, just a nightmare, Pone."

"I'm fine. Sorry."

Nick and Zack nodded and left, but not without giving me confused and worried looks on their way out. Miss Daisy was still here though.

"Is he going to be alright?" 

"I'm sorry I should have told you that he has nightmares."

"That's okay. Are you alright Ponyboy?"

"I'll be fine, Miss Daisy, thank you."

I gave Pony a kiss on the forehead and walked out of his room with Miss Daisy.

"Why does he get these nightmares?"

"They started after our parents died."

"Does this happen often?"

"Sometimes almost every night, but usually he only has one a night at most. Is it alright if I stay with him until he has his nightmare so he doesn't disturb the rest of the house?"

"Yes, but what happens if he doesn't have one? You said sometimes every night. Sweetie I don't want you sleeping on the floor every night."

"Don't worry; his nightmares are like clock work, if he doesn't get one by a certain time, he doesn't get any for the rest of the night."

"Okay. Goodnight."

She walked away. Either she didn't think of it or too sleep to notice that I was trying to get around the time frame thing. His nightmares can happen any time from the moment he goes to sleep to, I think the latest was 4 in the morning. I wasn't too worried for now, but what is going to happen when I'm gone. I went back to my room and tried to go back to sleep.

TBC

Okay well. I know a lot of reading but I had a lot to explain so ya'll understand the setting. I'm giving ya a warning. Some of the chapters are going to be skipping time. The time for this story is going to be at least the 4 year until Pony turns 18. But I will let you know if I skip time or not. Don't worry about the gang. They will but mention soon not much can happen in a day. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Visits and beatings

Honestly I do proof read sorry I'm not catching all of the mistakes. I anyone can or wants to; can you give me a hint of what I'm making mistakes on so I know what to double check as I read through it. Thanks. By the way there is a time lapse. Right now it's a month. The lapses are going to be longer sometimes but I'll let you know what has been going on somehow. I warned you there were going to be some; hopefully I succeed and don't make this confusing. Sorry this took so long. But the story is long and I'm trying to teach myself sign language plus work. Sorry I try to be quicker. I don't own The Outsiders.

(DARRY'S POV)

I sat alone in the house. Steve was at work and Two-Bit was out getting drunk. They tried to hang around here more often with Pony and Soda being gone but they still had things they wanted to do. They have been gone for a month now. Soda called me once or twice a week and Steve told me what was going on everyday when he and Soda worked, but I haven't talked to Pony since they left. Soda said that he was burying himself in homework and studying. The last time that Soda called I asked him if Miss Daisy would allow me to come over. She agreed and I was heading down there in three days. Soda was excited and said he wasn't going to tell Pony. Unfortunately, she told Soda only I could come. Steve kind of cared but Soda was his buddy and he saw him almost everyday, but Two-Bit was a little down, he wanted to see Pony. Two-Bit wanted to say that he and Steve was distinct cousin but I told him that they knew we had no family. I was just waiting for the next three days to get over and done with.

(3 Days later)

"Come on Darry. Let me and Steve go with you."

"You can't Two-bit. Just go back to school and you'll see him."

"I can't."

"Why?" 

"I got into a fight with some damn Soc and was suspended for three weeks."

"Two-Bit! How much time is left," I knew the veins were sticking out in my neck. Two-Bit was smart why he had to act so stupid.

I knew that I had upset him. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn to look at me. He was always the goof off. He never took anything serious, but ever since Johnny and Dally died, Pony and he had grown closer. The month that we were waiting for court, every free moment they had, those two were joined at the hip. Now Pony was gone and Two-Bit was almost a shell of him.

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit. I have to go."

"I know but look I wrote him a letter. Can you give it to him?"

"Of course."

I nodded to Steve and asked him to keep an eye on Two-Bit. I walked out the door and almost ran to the truck. It took all of the willpower I had not to break the speed limit getting there. I wondered what that 40 minute drive had been like for them that day. I finally arrived there. I pulled the note out of my pocket and read the address and searched for the house. When I finally found it, and quickly shut off the car and ran to the door. I rang the bell and was greeted by a little older lady. She smiled.

"You must be Darry. Soda hasn't stopped talking about your visit all day. Ponyboy doesn't get back from the school until 4 o'clock maybe 4:15. He takes the bus and sometime they ran a little late."

"That's alright. You're Miss Daisy, right?"

"Yep, come on in."

I followed her into the house. It was a quaint place. It was pretty quite though. I looked down at my watch. It was only 2 so I figure everyone but Soda was still in class. Before Miss Daisy could yell for Soda, he came running down the stairs, yelling. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to behave himself in someone else's house but I just couldn't stop smiling. I pulled him in for a bear hug and laughed.

"It's great to see you buddy."

"You too, Darry. We've missed you. It hasn't been the same. Darry…."

I watched him turn and look around. Miss Daisy had left us alone to talk and no one else was around. He turned back to me and I saw his face go from his usually goofy grin to a sad and serious face.

"Darry, he hasn't been eating much. He hasn't been talking to me much. I think he's talking to one of the guys here. Around me though, he's been so quite. Also, his nightmares for the first week we were here, he was having one every night. They stopped for a while but he has dark circle under his eyes and looks like a zombie. I think they started up again but he isn't talking to me and I don't hear him screaming in his sleep anymore. I don't know if there's something else wrong or if he's hiding it from me," that set him off. Soda started to breathe harder and become anxious. "I don't know if something else is wrong. He wouldn't say anything to me. Is he talking to Two-Bit at school?"

"Not for almost two weeks now. Dang it, Two-Bit got himself suspended. I'll try talking to him. How have you been doing?"

"Except for worrying about Pony, I'm alright. I've been able to keep my job at the DX. I work there while Pony's in school. I leave here with him on the bus and catch the next one after his. So I pretty much get back here about an hour after him. I know him and Steve don't get along but Steve been real good about me having Sunday's off so that I could spend time with Pony and working while Pony's in school so I'm back here when he is, but I usually work late Saturday. One thing, though, he's been bring home good grades, that will make you happy, huh?"

I just stared at Soda. Sure I was proud of Ponyboy still bring home good grades even with all that has been going on but I wanted to know what was bothering him. Soda took me up to his room and then Ponyboy's room. I was kind of surprised that they let one of the boys sleep in a room that had access to the roof but when Soda took me up and showed me the view, I was happy. Ponyboy always liked sunsets and knowing him, he was probably up here every night watching them. I listened to Soda talking about the other boys hear but not really paying attention to him. That was until he started talking about a boy named Marcus. He said that the other boys said he was a trouble maker but told me not to worry about him.

"And why is that?"

"He's going to be leaving soon. Two months."

"He hasn't been bothering Pony?"

"Nope, I told him just to keep to himself. You know Pony, that wasn't too hard."

We went back to his bedroom and talked. He was telling me more stories about the boys here. He was telling me about Rick mostly, since both of them were into cars. On cue, when Soda started talking about this Rick guy, he entered the room.

"Hey, Sodapop. I stopped at the convenient store and picked up the new car magazine."

"Sorry Rick not now. This is my brother Darry."

Rick walked into the room and held out his hand. I shook it. I remembered Soda said he lifted weights but I didn't know to what extent until we shook hand. I swear I think he could have ripped my arm off. He turned back to Soda and started showing him a few cars he said that Soda had to see. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. They were looking through a car magazine, ignore the women in them, instead of what most men buy this magazines for, they were only interested in the cars. I thought funny and weird for Soda, I was sure he would have just got them for the women.

"Sorry Darry. I just wanted Soda to see these cars. I'll be leaving now. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Rick."

"Sorry Dar."

"That's alright, Sodapop."

We went back to talking or at least tried to. I knew that Soda was at least somewhat happy here and not completely depressed. Zack had come in and talked with us for a while and a little boy named Thomas just waved. Soda said that was the most he did around strangers. He didn't talk to anyone except for Miss Daisy. Another guy named Nick stopped in and asked what we were doing.

"Nick this is my brother Darry. Darry this is Nick."

Nick shook my hand also. He smiled at me and turned back to Soda.

"Is Pony coming straight here?"

"He should."

"Great, can I borrow him for five minutes?"

"Sure." Soda looked down at what was in Nick's hands. I followed suit. It was a plastic bag with some kind of name on it.

"So I'm guessing you finally got the paycheck from that new job of yours?" He glanced down that the bag and laughed. "Obvious, huh?"

"Yep. How many?"

"Just four, I didn't get that big of a paycheck plus I have to save up for college. I shouldn't have bought four but I had to. Next time I'm taking Zack with me, you know him, five minutes in a book store and he's ready to leave. I wouldn't spend so much then." He laughed. I thought, listening to him and Soda that he kind of acted like Pony.

"I'd better go started my homework. See ya, Soda. It was nice to meet you Darry."

"Nice to meet you, too." I turned back to Soda. He started laughing. "He and Pony are so much alike."

"So I'm guessing get along then, huh. At least that's one good thing; he's got a friend here."

"Yeah, since I'll be leaving in 11 months."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of any comforting words, somewhat knowing that none existed. We continued talking until we heard someone yelling. I know this was a big house, but did they have to yell. Sodapop smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You'll see."

"Hey, Ponyboy, I've got something you have to see."

"Coming."

I smiled. Just the sound of my brother's voice was enough to lift my spirits. I heard Pony running up the stairs. The sounds were coming from floor below us. I continued to listen to them, while Soda tried to start the conversation up again. He eventually gave up.

"Hey Soda, you want him now?"

"Yeah, come up here Pony."

"What are you guys doing, passing me around to each other," I heard Pony say as he started walking up to the fourth floor. Zack laughed and greeted Pony. He walked pass Soda's room to his, saying he would be there in a minute. Soda got up and walked to Pony's room, telling me to stay. He came back, covering Pony's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. I have a surprise for you." He pulled his hands away from Pony's eyes.

"Hey buddy," I said laughing.

His eyes lit up. He just stood there, starring at me. Probably thinking I wasn't really there. He looked at Soda, who just nodded without saying anything. The shock must have worn off because I was suddenly being knocked down by my baby brother.

"Darry! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming down? I would have skipped school. How long have you been here?"

"I'm fine. Soda knew I was coming he wanted to surprise you. And no you're not skipping school. How are you, buddy?"

"I'm good now. How long are you staying?"

"Just a few hours, I'm sorry."

"Darry, since tonight is Friday. I would have no problem is you want to take them out, but you have to be back by 11. No later."

"Yes ma'am, Thank you." 

Pony ran out of the room, I'm guessing to get something. On his way out, he hugged Miss Daisy.

(PONYBOY'S POV)

I thanked Miss Daisy and ran to my room to get my wallet. I wanted to pinch myself along the way. I couldn't believe it. Darry was here and we were going out with him. Surprised he's letting me leave without making sure my homework was done, but I'm not going to mention it. Then I remembered my side hugging Darry caused it to start burning again. I shut my bedroom door and took off my shirt. I was right. The first bruise I had gotten two weeks ago was starting to fade but the beating I got today from the Socs didn't help. Almost my whole mid section was black and blue. Those damn Socs. Plus I think I sprung my wrist. I would just have to wear a long sleeved shirt, but it was going to be cold anyway. I knew if Miss Daisy saw what the Socs or Marcus had done, they would send me to another boys home away from Soda. I looked up at my clock, realizing how long I was taking. I quickly threw on my shirt, bandaged up my wrist and made sure it was hidden and quickly walked downstairs. I saw Sodapop and Darry laughing with each other. They looked up at me when I got down there. We headed out the door.

"What are we going to do, Darry," I asked.

"I figured you guys would like to take a 40 minute drive to Tulsa. Two-Bit and Steve misses you guys."

Cool, now I can ask Two-Bit where he has been for the past two weeks. I was wondering why Steve missed Soda so much if they saw each other almost everyday day. I know he didn't miss me. We got in Darry's truck and talked the whole way there.

"Pony, how's school going?"

"Fine, I got an A on my chemistry test, my math test, and my English paper and ….." I stopped. I knew it would start a fight if I told him about my biology test. I always had a problem with biology. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pass biology with an A. I was sure with a B.

"What else, Pony? You didn't sound like you were finished."

"I'm sorry, Dar."

"What," he asked trying to look at me, in the backseat, and pay attention to the road at the same time.

"I got a B on my biology test. It was a 89, almost an A. I'm sorry Darry."

"Did you study?"

"Yeah. I tried I really did."

"That's okay baby. I know you tried. You'll get an A next time."

Soda and I had our mouths hanging open. Darry was never understanding about my grades. I had to keep straight A's, no matter what was going on. When mom and dad died, I had to keep straight A's. Now I'm in a boy's home, I can get a B. Was this because I wasn't his responsibility anymore and he didn't care what happened to me. Soda asked to stop at a gas station to use the restroom. Darry lectured him about going before we left. Soda ran into gas station leaving me with Darry alone.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you yell at me for getting a B? Usually you would lecture me about doing well in college and make me study like crazy. Is it because I'm not your responsibility anymore, you don't care what I do?"

"Pony, of course I care about you"

He got out of the car only to return, this time sitting next to me. I stared out the window.

"I know you're under a lot of stress and you're probably upset with everything that is going on. So I'm not going to freak out on you when your doing your best and getting almost an A. Plus you got those other A's. That's good. Remember the last fight we had," I nodded. The last fight was the one before I ran out of the house only to end up ran from the police because Johnny killed Bob.

"I don't want to lose you again. I know you're not at home where you want to be, but that's only temporary. Soon you'll be back home with me and Soda."

"Thanks, Dar."

I hugged him tightly. We were finally getting along, now that we away from each other.

"Darry you've got to contact us more. It's nice there but it sucks without you."

"I write to you guys. This way I wouldn't bother you from your new friend."

"Nick's cool. We alike."

"So I saw. Here comes your brother."

Soda came back and Darry went back to the driver's seat before Soda even knew what was going on. We finally got back on the road and headed to the Dingo. Darry told us that Two-bit said he and Steve were going to be there. Darry got out of the car and headed in telling us to stay where we were. A minute later he emerged with Two-Bit and Steve on his tail. They looked confused. I heard Steve speak first.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with the truck. I checked it the other day its fine."

Soda jumped out of the truck.

"Hey man."

Two-Bit and Steve ran up to him and hugged him. Soda was laughing. He turned to Two-Bit while Steve wondered over to the car. He looked inside and smiled.

"Come on out kid. We don't bite."

I jumped out and was surprised when I got a hug from Steve. He released me from his grip and smiled. I tried to smile back ignoring the pain in my side. Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Two-Bit came running over to us almost tackling me.

"Hey, Pony! How are you? They treating you good there or do I need to come down and knock some sense into them?"

"I'm good, Two-Bit, where have you been?"

Two-Bit started telling me all about how he got suspended from school. His mom was pissed and made him get a job. While Two-Bit continued to talk, my mind wondered. Before long I felt someone shaking me I looked up and saw Steve looking confused and Two-Bit laughing.

"Still as spacey as ever huh, Pony," Two-bit asked. He started cracking up. "Come on. We're going to get something to eat."

Two-Bit started walking to Steve's car while, Darry and Soda were already in the pick-up truck waiting for me. Before I could move, Steve grabbed my arm.

"Hey Two-Bit, ride with Darry and Soda will ya," He turned to my brothers. "Just wanna catch up with the kid."

I shrugged my shoulders but followed Steve to his car. Two-Bit gave a weird look as he headed in the opposite direction. Soda told Steve we were heading back to the house to eat. I got in Steve's car, still confused. Darry's pick-up left the Dingo while we followed. Steve let a few vehicles go in front of him so that we were about five minutes behind Darry. I gave Steve a look and prayed he would speak soon.

"Confused, Ponyboy?"

"Why would I be confused? Almost everyone knows we don't like each other. Why did you make me ride with you? You know Soda would be upset if you offed me."

He laughed.

"Pony, I'll admit it. I hated you, but Johnny and Dally died and you and Soda were taken away, it wasn't the same. I actually missed you. We got to stick together; we're all each other have left."

Wow did those words really come out of Steve Randle's mouth. I understood what he meant though.

"I missed you too, Steve."

"Thanks, kid. Now the reason I brought you here is because I didn't want to shock Soda. He doesn't know, does he?"

The bruises on my torso and the pain, he couldn't know about that

"I don't understand….."

"Give it up. You know my old man beats me up. I can tell when someone is trying to hide the pain. What I don't know is who? Socs? Someone in the boy's home?"

"Both. First was Marcus about two weeks ago. I had track for the first time this week so I had to wait longer for a bus back. Bob's friends jumped me. One punched me in the face while the others kicked my side. Someone came and they ran away before they could do worse."

"What about this Marcus?"

"I was reading and walking at the same time," Steve laughed a little. "And I bumped into him. He didn't like it. He threw..." I had to pause his beating was worse then one I had gotten from any Soc. I let my head fall. Without taking his eyes off the road he put a hand on my shoulder telling me it was okay to continue. "He threw me against a wall, twice. I sat down on the floor after the second hopping he would stop. No luck. He k-k-kicked me a few times until he got bored and left. Nick found me in the hallway and helped patch up my ribs. Their only bruised. You're right Soda doesn't know, so please don't tell him."

"What if it gets worse?"

"Marcus turns 18 in less than two months. He'll be gone, I can make it until then, I just have to try harder to stay out of his way."

Steve sighed. I knew he wanted to tell Soda but I also knew that he didn't like to worry Soda, so he wouldn't tell him.

"Fine, but if this gets worse, promise me you'll tell him or that lady who runs the place."

"I'm not telling her, she might send me away. I'm not going anywhere."

"You Curtis' are stubborn as hell."

The rest of the way to the house was silent. I prayed that I was right about Steve and he wouldn't tell anyone.

TBC…

There may be a year long time lapse in the next chapter Warning. Please read and review. Again I'm sorry this is so late.


	4. Chapter 4:Homecoming with a nightmare

Warning time lapse: about 11 months. Soda 18 Ponyboy 16 (Junior year fall) The birthdays are a little off. But that's how they are in this story.

(Darry's POV)

I was setting up the living-room for Soda's birthday party. Steve was out getting food and decorations for the house and Two-Bit was out getting Soda. I hoped that he remembered Soda and didn't end up being on home beer and forgetting my brother. Unfortunately, I begged and plead with the lady at the boy's home to let Ponyboy come home for just one day but the last time I got to take them out, she got in trouble and the only way I got to see my brothers was there. I would've gone done to see Ponyboy but Soda had to be out today and Ponyboy was having a track meet on the other side of the state. I was thinking about having Two-Bit get Ponyboy on his way over but if we got caught Miss Daisy told us that Ponyboy might be taken out of that school and be home schooled in the boys home. I knew that would be horrible for Ponyboy.

Steve was back with burgers and fries and a 'welcome home' banner. While he got the food ready, I waited for Two-Bit. I must have dosed off because the next thing I remember is Soda jumping up and down. I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. This was the first step into getting my brothers back.

"Soda, buddy, I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, superman. It's great to be home, but you guys didn't have go through so much trouble."

"Of course we did."

I could see the sadness in his eyes. I let him walk passed me to the kitchen with Steve following him. I turned to Two-Bit.

"It was hard to get him to leave Darry. He couldn't leave Ponyboy there. Hell, I almost kidnapped the kid and brought him with me, but mom is finally happy that they cops don't have to visit her so much. So I decided against it."

"I understand. Plus they know where to look for him."

"I don't know. I know some good hiding spots that no one will be able to find him."

"Like your room."

"Funny."

"Come on Two-Bit."

We headed to the kitchen and tried to go on with the celebration. Finally Two-Bit got drunk enough and everyone on the floor laughing by the end of the night.

(Ponyboy's POV)

I was truly alone now. Soda turned 18 today and he was at home with Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry. I wanted to be home with them. I still had two years until I got to home. The last year went by slowly but now with Soda gone, the next two years were going to feel like a lifetime. The last 8 months would feel like an eternity. I was going to be out of school and nothing to do. I wonder if I could get them to let me out early since technically I was a high school graduate. I doubt it. I started wondering if I was ever going to be able to see the gang again. I heard the clock chime 10 times. I got ready for bed and braced myself for a sleepless night.

(Normal POV)

Later that night, Ponyboy was sound asleep. Nick was having another insomnia attack and couldn't sleep. He decided that he was going to try some warm milk. So as he headed down to the kitchen, he could hear talking coming from Ponyboy's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited, but Ponyboy just continued talking. He thought it was worried. Ponyboy didn't talk to himself and everyone else was asleep. He started hearing thrashing around and decided that he wasn't going to wait and entered. What he saw scared him more than anything. Pony was trashing on his bed, like he was fighting with an invisible attacker. Nick wasn't sure what to do. He quickly ran up to Pony's bed. He started shaking the teenager in hopes of waking him. When that didn't work, he ran out to the hallway. He grabbed the phone and took it back to Pony's room. He quickly dialed the number hoping someone would answer.

"What the hell, it's fucking 2:15 in the middle of the night," screamed the person on the other end.

This almost made Nick hung up but he first needed to make sure he had the right house.

"Is Soda there?"

"Hold on."

Nick waiting, still trying to wake Pony up. Soon someone was back on.

"Soda, here," he said groggily. Almost sounding like he was talking in his sleep.

"Soda, its Nick, there's something wrong with Ponyboy."

This woke Soda up pretty quickly. At this point Darry and Two-Bit were wide awake and came to see what was going on. Steve, who had answered the phone, was pissed until he heard the something was wrong. That's when worry started forming on his face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's having a nightmare."

"Put the phone to his ear. Keep trying to shake him awake."

Nick obeyed. He put the phone to Ponyboy's ear and continued to try to wake him. He could hear Soda talking to his brother.

"Pony, can you hear me? Pone, you have to wake up. It's only a dream. Wake up!"

Pony jolted up and scared Nick, who promptly fell off the bed. Nick regained his posture and grabbed the phone that was also on the floor. He watched Pony as he started crying. He ignored Soda, asking him if Pony had woken up yet. He sat down on the bed next to Ponyboy. He put a hand on his shoulder. He heard Sodapop telling him that he should try to comfort him. He said that's what he used to do when Pony woke up from a nightmare. Nick gently pulled Pony in an embrace, trying his best not to scare him. Pony accepted, but continued crying. After a few minutes, Pony stopped crying and pulled away from Nick. Nick went back to Soda, who was now screaming into the phone.

"He's fine Soda."

"Ask him what it was about?"

"Pony, what was your dream about?"

"That night," was the only response he would get from the teen. Nick turned his attention back to Soda.

"All he said was 'that night'."

"He's talking about the night that two of our friends died."

Everyone in the Curtis house went quite. That night had affected them all but Ponyboy the most. Two-Bit spoke up.

"Why would he be having a nightmare about the night now? That was a little over a year ago."

"Soda's here now. He probably feels like he's all alone," Steve said.

Darry grabbed the phone from Sodapop.

"Nick, how is he now?"

"I think he's all cried out. He's seems to have calmed down now."

"See if you can put him on."

Nick handed the phone to Pony who quickly accepted it. Nick was going to get up and leave, but he had a strange feeling that he should stay. He listened to Pony talking to Soda without interrupting. When they were done, Pony got up and took the phone back out to the hallway, looking around to see if his nightmare had woken anyone else up. Ponyboy walked back in his room, shutting the door. It was quite for a while. Pony just sat on his bed while Nick was sitting on the chair at the desk.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up," Ponyboy finally spoke.

"You didn't I couldn't sleep. I was walking past when I thought I heard you talking to someone. I thought you were being attacked by the noise that was coming from your room."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Nick moved from the chair to Pony's bed and sat down. "Do you get these nightmares often?"

"Yeah, they started after my parents died, then started getting worse when Johnny and Dally died. About a month after being here they got better. This was my first one in about 4 months. I guess Soda leaving triggered them again."

Nick rubbed Pony's back as he spoke. They had become very close friends. Nick and Ponyboy had told each other everything or almost since this was the first he had learned about these nightmare. Not something you share though.

"Did Soda help, ya? I called him thinking he would know what to do."

"Yeah, I pretty much wake up to the sound of his voice. No one else's usually. Thanks a lot Nick."

"What are friends for?"

Nick patted Pony on the back before leaving. He was glad to see Ponyboy giving him a smile on his way out. Before he shut the door, Nick stuck his head back in one last time.

"Yeah, if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thank, I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not. Seriously, anything, come get me."

"Thank, night Nick."

"Night, Pony."

TBC….

So sorry this took so long. I had writers block for about 2 month. I only had the first sentence. Hopefully I can have a few chapters up before thanksgiving. More of a decent amount then the 3 month this one took. Thank you for anyone who stays with this story. Please review. I don't own the outsiders.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

(Pony's POV)

It's been a month since Nick found out about my nightmares. I tried to keep quiet but I couldn't control what I did in my sleep. In fact the one night I had walked out the front door. Luckily Nick's room was in the front of the house and he was up late. If Miss Daisy had found me she probably would have sent me to the doctors. Nick ran out after me, he said it took an hour to wake me up. All I remember is being at the park a block away soak and wet because it was raining that night. He stayed with me the rest of the night to make sure I stayed in my room. I have been having nightmares almost every night after the one the night Sodapop had left. I had black spots under my eyes. The most sleep I got in one night was 5 hours and that was only because it was the weekend and I slept in until noon.

I decided that there was only one solution to my problem. I didn't belong here. I needed to be with my family, my brothers and the gang. I had it all planned out. After school instead of taking the bus to the boys' home I was going to head home. After a couple of days at least, I knew that if I went to Darry's then the cops would know where to look for me. I didn't take anything extra from the boys' home then what I usually needed. I had hopped that when they saw that nothing was missing, that I didn't bring extra clothes than they would check my house and see that I wasn't there and leave.

It was 4 o'clock and track was over. I made sure that everything I did made everyone think that I was planning on going back to the boys' home. It was Thursday and we had a four day weekend which I used to my advantage. I went to the lot; there was a little spot that was hidden except for those who knew where to look. Johnny used to sleep there, sometimes his father would go looking for him and no matter how much or how long he looked he never could find Johnny. I realized how nerdy I was, I did my homework before falling asleep. I heard sirens going off early the next morning. I had a feeling they were looking for me. They were heading in the direction of my house. I realized that Darry was going to kill me. I stayed in the lot until Tuesday morning I was thinking about going to school but then I realized that they were going to be looking for me there too. I started heading home keeping an eye out for fuzz that might have been still looking for me. I had hopped to use the facts that I was a greaser and living in a boys' home to my advantage figuring that they weren't going to be looking for me for too long.

When I got there I was surprised to see Darry's truck still there. I figured it was about 10 and Darry should have been gone hours ago. I entered the house and didn't hear anyone. Maybe they did leave and just didn't take the truck. I headed up to mine and Sodapop's room and fell asleep. I didn't wake up until I heard the front door slam. I blotted awake. I looked at the time clock it was a little after noon so I knew that no one was coming home from work. I heard two sets of footsteps heading to the bathroom.

"I'm guessing you had no luck Two-Bit."

"Nope. Darry's worried and pissed. It's been four days since Ponyboy went missing, he should have came home by now." 

"If one of those Socs did anything to him, I'll kill them," I heard Steve's voice. Wow he did care about me. I guess people changed.

I suddenly felt guilty for making them worry about me for no reason. I thought it might be a good idea to let Steve and Two-Bit know I was here and maybe they could stop Darry from killing me. I walked out of the bedroom headed to the kitchen after them.

"Hi, Steve, Two-Bit."

They spun their heads around. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. They mouths were wide open and just staring at me. Suddenly they broke out of the trace they were in and ran to me. Steve hugged me first, almost squeezing the life out of me. Then Two-Bit, he ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Where have you been?"

I told them about staying the lot and why. I even told them about the nightmares I was having at the boys' home and that that was the reason I had left. Steve was worried he asked me if they were treating me okay there.

"They weren't the reason for the nightmares. I haven't seen you guys in forever. I was starting to worry that you moved on and forgot about me."

"Never, kid," Two-Bit looked my straight in the eye and for once in his life was serious. Then he started to study me.

"Look here Steve. He's almost as tall as Darry, definitely has Soda beat."

"Yeah, I bet you he could take on Darry and win or at least have a chance."

Before anyone could say another word the front door opened again and Darry and Soda walked in. I could tell that they haven't sleep much in the last couple of days.

"No luck guys, we couldn't find him. I thought that maybe if he had ran away that he would at least come here."

Darry had looked up yet. Soda didn't look up either. He just walked over to the couch and crashed down.

"Look up, Dare"

Darry did as Two-Bit told him. He froze. He just stared at me. I was waiting to see if he was going to hit me again or hug me or, honestly, pass out.

"Ponyboy!"

This got Soda's attention and jumped off the couch and ran to me. He almost tackled me trying hugged me.

"Where have you been the last four days?"

I told them exactly what I had just told Two-Bit and Steve. When I was done, Darry finally spoke up.

"Ponyboy, do you know how worried we were? Didn't you think that they would know you are here?"

"I'm sorry, Dare. I didn't care. I needed to see you guys." I walked up to him. "I started having those nightmares ever since Soda left and they were getting worse. I knew you guys couldn't come and see me so I did the next best thing. I came here."

"When did you run away?" 

"After school Thursday."

"Why didn't you come straight here?"

"Because I knew the fuzz would come here and maybe if they saw that I was no where to be found they would move on. Look for me somewhere else."

Darry finally moved, he hugged me.

"I missed you, baby. But you know the cops have been coming here everyday since you left, they haven't come yet today but I know they will. You have to go back."

"No, please Darry. Don't make me go back."

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, but they going to keep coming here looking for you. Maybe if we take you back, the might not making you move to a different boy's home; and if they don't find you here, their going to go to your school and you're going to school. Don't think you're going to get our of going to school."

"Please Darry."

"I'm sorry, but maybe one more day wouldn't make a difference and you need to shower."

I sighed I gave up I knew that Darry was right but at least they were going to be try to hid me for one day. That's when it came, the knock at the front door. Two-Bit quietly shoved me out of the house and we jumped the fence the neighbor's house next door. They had a fence that went the whole way around their house and it was a couple who always worked the whole day. I ducked and quietly waited for the fuzz to go away.

(Soda's POV)

I got worried when I heard the knock at the door, I ran to mine and Pony's room thinking that maybe that's where he had his book bag and I was right I hid in the hamper, which I hoped the smell alone would keep anyone from looking. I walked back to the living room. The fuzz was still there.

"Mr. Curtis, are you hiding you brother?"

"I told you for the past four days, sir, I have no idea where he is, my brother and our friends have been out looking for him and we haven't had any luck."

Darry knew the routine by now they walked in looked around the house for about 20 minutes and when they didn't find anything they left.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Curtis."

Darry nodded and shut the door. We both went to the window and waited for them to leave and then waited 5 minutes extra until we headed outside to get Pony and Two-Bit. Darry waited by the back door for us to come back. I took Ponyboy to our room.

"How are the nightmares," I knew I was asking a stupid question but I was worried.

"Their okay." 

"You know Pone, you are a bad liar."

"Their bad, Soda. That's why I ran away. I needed to see you."

"Do you remember any of them?"

"Most of them, but their all the same, you guys forgot about me or somehow I can't get back to you. I needed to come home and make sure you guys were still here."

I pulled my brother into one more hug. He relaxed in my arms.

"Pony, I promise that we will never forget you and we are not leaving. I'll be over there the day you leave. As soon as you turn 18, I'll be on the front step waiting."

"Thanks Soda. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

After a little while later, Pony left my arms and headed to the bathroom. I realized there that Darry was right, he was starting to reek. I went back to the kitchen and helped Darry get things ready for lunch. Pony walked out of the bathroom after about 15 minutes. We sat down and talked for hours. Close to nighttime, Two-Bit had to watch Mickey Mouse so we headed to the living room. Ponyboy sat in between me and Steve. Two-Bit was on the floor and Darry in his chair. Soon after Pony nodded off on Steve's shoulders, I looked at them. Steve smiled and whispered.

"Darry, do we have to take him back. No cares about us greasers."

"If it was only that Steve, but you heard from Curly, there are even cops at the school today. He has to go back to school."

No one disagree, if it had been anyone else in the gang then Steve would have said that school was useless and he didn't need to go back, but with Ponyboy, he was going to be something. He was going to leave this place and leave all these problems behind him. I just hoped that he could survive until then. He looked so sickly. Maybe tonight being with the gang he would be able to get a goodnight sleep.

"Okay come on guys we have to get up early. I'm hoping to get him back before he has to go to school."

I went to pick up Pony but Steve beat me to it. He carried Pony to our room and covered him.

"He finally growing on you, huh, Steve?"

"Shut up. You know that me and Two-Bit think of him as if he were our brother too."

"I know. Are you two sleeping here tonight?"

"Of course, we're going with you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night."

I took my spot on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. The next morning Darry had woken us up at 5:30. Of course it took almost 10 minutes to wake up Pony. I didn't hear him having a nightmare last night and I always wake up to them. Before we were ready to leave, Pony and I were in our room getting some things that he couldn't get the last time he was here.

"Soda, please….."

"I know buddy, but you have to. I call you more, I promise."

Pony give me a quickly hug before meeting everyone in the truck. The ride was quiet and so short. I knew that it was a 40 minutes drive but it only felt like 20 minutes before I was going to be leaving my brother again. Darry walked up to the door and waited. It was about 6:30 when he got there and figured that they were still sleeping or just waking up. Miss Daisy and Nick were the ones to open the door.

"Hello Mr. Curtis. Pony's not here."

"I know ma'am. Sodapop, our friends and I have been searching for him for the past 4 days. We found him late last night."

Wow Darry lied, a small lie, but a lie none the less. He probably figured that she might not think anything of it if she knew that we didn't have Pony for the long.

"We thought it would be best to wait until this morning to bring him back. I know he's going to killing me for telling you this but lately he's been having nightmares. I thought that for at least one night it would be best to let him sleep at home. He did sleep well."

"Well, I guess since you did bring him back and not tried to hide him, and I'm already aware of the nightmares, Nick told me. I will let the police know you had nothing to do with his disappearance, but I will inform them that you did if this happens again, Mr. Curtis."

"I understand ma'am."

Darry motioned for me to bring Pony. Pony slowed walked up to the front door. He was looking down. Darry softly nudged his arm.

"I'm sorry for running away ma'am. I wanted to see my brothers but then I realized that the fuz- police was looking for me. Please don't get them in trouble this was my entire fault."

"They will not get into trouble unless this happens again, Ponyboy."

"It won't ma'am."

Miss Daisy turned back to us, as Nick took Ponyboy in. Before Miss Daisy could speak again, Pony came running out. He hugged me and Darry, said goodbye and went back in the house again.

"Darry, Soda. I understand how hard this is on Pony. I have read the file on you boys and what happened, I don't agree with the decision but that is out of my hands. I think that maybe you try to connect Pony more often, call or a letter but I think losing connect will only hurt him. Goodbye, boys."

"Goodbye, ma'am."

TBC….

Sorry this took so long. Thank you to those who stay with me and this story. I need a little help, we all know that Pony can graduate at the age of 17 but can't leave the boys home until 18 does anyone know how that would work or can point me in the right direction. And I know someone is thinking "Darry wouldn't let Pony go back to the boys' home" but I'm thinking that Darry wouldn't be able to take care of his brothers and the gang if he's in jail and he doesn't want them to take Pony even farther away. Thanks. I don't own the Outsiders.


	6. Author's note

To all my readers I'm so sorry how late my story is. College just started plus work I barely have a free time. please stay patient. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you all. Math-geek3


End file.
